Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (539 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (414 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (413 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (404 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (396 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (380 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (378 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (351 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (338 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (338 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (316 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (315 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (314 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (294 VA titles) (Canadian) #Yuri Lowenthal (282 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (281 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (280 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (280 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (260 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (252 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (246 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (238 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (236 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (224 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (219 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (211 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (210 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (207 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (207 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (203 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (201 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (199 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (199 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (194 VA titles) (Canadian) #Leah Clark (190 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (190 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (186 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (186 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (184 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (184 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (172 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (172 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (171 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (167 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (167 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (167 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (166 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (162 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (161 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (158 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (152 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (151 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (150 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (149 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (147 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (144 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (143 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (143 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (142 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (140 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (140 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (139 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (139 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (137 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (136 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (136 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (134 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (133 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (132 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (132 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (128 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (128 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (125 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (124 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (123 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (123 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (122 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (121 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (120 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (119 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (118 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (117 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (117 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (115 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (114 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (113 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (112 VA titles) (American) † #Michael Sorich (111 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (111 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (109 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (109 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (109 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (108 VA titles) (British) #Bob Bergen (106 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (105 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (105 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (105 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (104 VA titles) (American)